broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Amethyst Flare
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Idina Menzel |Owner = Skittles91k |Nicknames = Amethyst, Ame |Relatives = Princess Cadence (mother) Shining Armor (father) Flurry Heart (sister) Twilight Sparkle (aunt) Comet Tail (uncle) Carina (cousin) Spectral Sky (cousin) Twilight Velvet (grandmother) Night Light (grandfather)}} Amethyst Flare is a very talented and kind unicorn and is a member of the Skittlesverse Next Gen History Birth and Early Life Amethyst is the second daughter born to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, she was born a few short years after her sister Flurry Heart was born. Her parents were relived when Amethyst was born just a unicorn, and didn't show an insane amount of magical ability like her sister did, but her parents loved her just as much as they loved Flurry Heart. As a young filly, Amethyst loved her older sister and Flurry Heart her baby sister. However, as they grew up they also grew apart. Flurry Heart was a prodigy, learning magic quickly and seemingly without struggle, whereas Amethyst was very much behind her sister. Amethyst grew very discouraged as she watched Flurry Heart get praise from the Crystal Empire as being the amazing Princess. Amethyst tried her best to become better than her sister, so she could get the same praise. Amethyst hated the stories of her sisters birth and Crystalling, and eventually started to hate her sister as a result. Amethyst continued to fall under her sister's shadow, until she discovered potion making. She made friends with a fellow potion maker in the Crystal Empire, who taught her the ways of making potions and she discovered how good she was, and how much she loved doing it. Amethyst studied and practiced hard for weeks before she showed her potions to her parents, who were so proud of her. However, she feared showing Flurry Heart in fear that her sister would outshine in her potion making too. When Cadence asked her to show her potions to her sister, Amethyst resisted. She had kept her grievances about Flurry Heart to herself until that moment. Cadence then explained to her how Flurry Heart was no better than she was even if she was an Alicorn, and that how good of a pony you were came from the heart, not abilities. She then told a story of how Flurry Heart failed at making potions, fell incredibly behind her class and lost a lot of confidence in herself. Feeling a bit better, Amethyst grabbed Flurry Heart and showed her how she made potions, and Flurry Heart was amazed. Amethysts was even shocked to learn that Flurry Heart wanted her to teach her how to make potions properly, which Amethyst did. The two sisters ended up bonding more than ever, and they really got to know each other for the first time. With time, Amethyst began to love her sister again and Amethyst earned her Cutie Mark in potion making. Now, Amethyst and Flurry Heart are close, but Flurry Heart now travels Equestria helping young Unicorns learning magic, and Amethyst only teaches Grace Note for the time being. However, even if Flurry Heart is gone on her travels, Amethyst still cares for her older sister. in A Touch of Gold Coming soon in Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Amethyst is a kind, loving pony who cares about those close to her. She loves practicing magic and despite some self-esteem issues she does her best to be kind. Relationships Family Coming soon